


A Church of Stone

by Liteangirl



Category: Big School (TV)
Genre: BBC, Big School - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Keith Church - Freeform, Postchurch - Freeform, Sarah Postern - Freeform, Spoilers for 2x5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liteangirl/pseuds/Liteangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in 2x5 after Sarah leaves the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Church of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> A first go at a big school fanfic.
> 
> Reclaimer: Big School belongs to BBC

The door closed with a sounding bang and the clicking heels let the red haired French teacher down the pavement. First the steps were quick then they slowed down until the shapely body leaned across a cold wall. Her chest moved with the heavy breathing and a single tear danced on the pale skin.   
She had walked out of the church with a careless attitude but the truth was – she cared.   
She had always thought of herself as a responsible and sensible woman and never in a million years would she had imagine herself – an independent, grown teacher – being thrown out of a funeral by a priest. That should never have happened. Once again her feelings had got the best of her.   
In hindsight she should had seen it coming. The last couple of days it had boiled a raging fire inside her, and this was the last straw. She would let the yearlong flame die out and never again would her feelings get the best of her.  
What would the rest of the teaching staff think of her now? It was rather disrespectful against Mr. Hubble – and here she was not thinking about him at all. She had heard from others that once in awhile when he was stabile enough to have a coherent conversation, he was actually a decent man. She had never experienced that part of him. Though she rather enjoyed the mornings when she was early and found him sleeping in the teacher’s lounge and when she woke him he would describe her as a beautiful young woman and ask her to wait for him until he had fought in the Great War. She always promised to wait and he would smile at her and ask her if she wanted the rest of her salad, afterwards proceeding to eat the table plant.   
She thought about the episode again and blushed with embarrassment. The last thing she said before leaving the church was a childish outburst and no one but she knew what she was talking about. No one had stood up for her and in that moment she decided to leave the church.   
The single tear was about to jump of her chin but she quickly brushed it away when she heard footsteps nearing her. She turned around to face the person that had followed her.   
All she wanted was to scream and cry. She wanted to slap him as hard as she could and demand to know why he didn’t stood up for her. But all she did was to take a breath and lift up her chin.   
“Oh Keith, I didn’t see you there. Is there something you want?” she said and forced herself to look into the brown eyes.   
“Sarah, are you alright? That in there wasn’t acceptable. I promise you I’ll give that boy a good talking to. Don’t you worry. He will mind you from now on”.   
Sarah almost sniggered. Keith had not a percent of authority over the pupils. Countless times had they escaped – or rather; walked out of his detentions. One time three boys had climbed out the window while he was writing on the board. He had giggled trough the window when he saw her, “oh those young ones. So creative and free spirited”.   
She never told him, but there had been a dare throughout the entire school of how many detentions they could get with him and how many they could walk out of. It looked like they were winning.   
“It’s fine” said Sarah. She didn’t want to talk about it.  
“Oh no, I’m going to have that talk with him. Nothing like this is never going to happen again!”.  
“Do you promise?” Sarah asked with a glimpse of hope in her voice.   
“I do”.  
A small breeze caught the long read hair and Keith giggled as Sarah desperate tried to move some locks from her lips. Their eyes met and though she’d just sworn she would never give in, she smiled at him.   
“Sarah, will you do me the pleasure of accompany me to the funeral feast?” Keith held out his arm and she was just about to hold on, then suddenly she looked puzzled at him.   
“I’m sorry – the what?”.  
“The funeral feast for Mr. Hubble – at Pat’s?”.  
“ I thought there wouldn’t be a funeral feast. Ms. Baron told me specific that his family didn’t wish for it!” Sarah’s tone was pitchy now.   
“No, no, the headmistress told us that only one Ms. Pasternmouth wouldn’t attend”.  
“I’m Ms. Pasternmouth, Keith!”.  
“No, she described her as a big woman with a crow nose and – “.  
“I’m Ms. Pasternmouth!”.  
Keith stopped and stared blank at her, “oh, I’m sorry about that, Sarah, but you can go anyway. I’m sure Pat wouldn’t mind – “.  
“Pat hates me!” interrupted Sarah, quite flustered.  
“Who would hate someone like – “.  
“She growled and hissed at me when I laid the bouquet by the coffin!”.  
Keith looked like he didn’t know what to say and Sarah decided that she’d better just go home to her cats.  
“It’s ok” she said softly “besides; I do have a lot of preparation due for tomorrow. I know we’re not supposed to, but you know me – always thinking of the pupils”.  
“Keith smiled, “beautiful and a heart of gold – that’s the Sarah I know”.

All rage disappeared and a familiar feeling rose from the ashes inside her.  
“You really mean that?” Sarah asked hopeful.  
“Keith nodded, “there’s something I’ve wanted to do ever since I came out here”, he took a step closer to her, “may I?”.  
Sarah nodded. She raised her chin and caught herself pucker her lips.   
Time stood still and she held her breath as his hand caressed her cheek and softly brushed away a single tear.   
“There” he said and smiled” as good as new. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sarah”.  
She couldn’t take her eyes of him, and her lips tingled as he turned around and walked away.  
That moment she realized that this was a flame that could never die out – no matter how hard she tried.  
After all, it was better to have a church of stone, than no church at all.


End file.
